


Haze

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I might kiss you right now.” Sasuke smirks, moving closer. “I think I would let you kiss me.” AU NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

_**Haze** _

_**Summary: "I think I might kiss you right now." Sasuke smirks, moving closer. "I think I would let you kiss me." AU NaruSasu** _

_**A/N: Quick write-up. Present tense. Dope and sex. That's pretty much it.** _

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.** _

* * *

"I love your hair like that," Naruto whispers as he watches Sasuke push back his hair from his forehead.

Sasuke looks up from his phone where he was busy setting up the playlist and releases the silky strands. He absently turns to look regard Naruto's face, brows raised.

The front bangs flop back to their original position, covering his face sideways to fall heavily on the right side making Naruto heave a deep sigh. He pushes his hand up to run it through Sasuke's hair and tugs it back, causing Sasuke to frown and stare at him in confusion with narrowed eyes. Normally, Sasuke would have made some offhand remark about this, but the weed has dimmed his thought process to the bare minimum and he likes it that way.

He gives a lopsided smile, his vision hazy and blurred as he stares at Naruto. "You like my hair, don't you?" he asks, his own hand snaking up to tug on a lock of blond hair. Beside him his phone begins to croon a soft country piece.

Naruto scrunches his nose at the music and pulls Sasuke's face closer till their noses are almost touching, his hand still locked in midnight hair. "Your taste in music sucks, Uchiha. Let me play you some real music," he says and pushes Sasuke back to hunt for his phone. Sasuke allows himself to be pushed back.

He likes being like this – so malleable and mellow. It's almost like he's putty and he loves it because with Naruto he can let go. Isn't that why he's here in the first place?

Naruto nudges him with his socked toe, waggling his eyebrows as some Asian Kung-Fu Generation song starts playing on his phone. Sasuke snorts and rolls his eyes. "Like your taste is better than mine," he says.

Naruto looks affronted. "Bastard," he says and then chuckles as he begins looking for his stash of weed to roll another joint.

Sasuke lets out another rude snort as he moves sluggishly to sit beside Naruto and lean against the wall. He watches Naruto, busy at work as he adds tobacco to the weed and searches for the pack of cigarette paper he knows is lying around. Sasuke mindlessly begins singing the rap in a low voice causing Naruto to crack up.

"What?" he mumbles, turning to look at Naruto, who carefully transfers the content of the joint on the semi-translucent strip of paper. When Naruto just shakes his head, he nudges him slightly with his shoulder but that doesn't even shake Naruto who continues to lick the glued end and roll the perfect joint. Irritated; Sasuke huffs but lets the matter drop as he watches Naruto pull out a blue lighter from the pocket of the black sweatshirt he's wearing and lights the joint.

He waits till the joint is lit and Naruto exhales in bliss, his blue eyes closing and runs a lazy hand through his hair. "Your singing is off," he finally says turning to look at Sasuke before he takes another puff.

Sasuke looks at him blearily, all thoughts of his irritation flying out of the window. All he can see now is the yellow of Naruto's hair, the tanned perfection of those imperfect fingers as they shake ever so slightly when he passes the joint to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes the joint and inhales deeply, loving the hit of the smoke against the back of his throat. He turns sideways to watch Naruto exhaling. The beat of the song fades to another rap number, one he's never heard before, but it's nice. He likes the singer's voice and the beats only add to the hazy pleasure that's wrapped around them. "I like this song," Sasuke says, his voice husky as he exhales.

Naruto smiles and shakes his head to the beat watching Sasuke intently as the dark haired man sucks in another drag. "Sasuke," he says taking the joint back when Sasuke passes it to him. He takes a drag and sucks it in hard. Then he pulls Sasuke closer by one of the strings on the man's grey sweatshirt, "I think I might kiss you right now."

Sasuke smirks, moving closer. "I think I would let you kiss me," he says. Their lips meet and Naruto blows into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, anticipating the blowback as he drags the smoke into his lungs, smiles. Their lips stay connected for a second and then Naruto breaks the kiss as Sasuke exhales.

Naruto pulls on the joint and passes it to Sasuke who has a somewhat dreamy look about his face. He tugs on Sasuke's ear gently when Sasuke doesn't take the joint right away. He smiles goofily into the blue eyes and closes his eyes for a moment that lasts too long. He opens them to see Naruto sucking on the last of the joint before stubbing it away. Sasuke draws the blond head down to his and they exchange smoke once more.

"I think I liked doing this more with you than I've ever liked it with anyone else," Sasuke whispers, his mouth still close to Naruto's. Naruto smiles as he cups Sasuke's cheek with his right hand, the thumb stroking gently across the pale skin, causing Sasuke to lower his lashes as his lips curve up in a smile.

Naruto smiles as he brings the pale face closer to his and seals their lips in a proper kiss. His tongue enters Sasuke's mouth, mingling with Sasuke's who straightens up and leans into the blond man for more. Their tongues dance for a long moment till finally they draw away for air. "You're so hot Sasuke," he whispers and then pulls the dark-haired man on his lap for another kiss.

They kiss for a while. From chaste pecks on the lips that have them grinning goofily at each other to hot open-mouthed kisses that make Sasuke squirm in the blond man's lap and press down against the erection he feels. He presses his forehead against Naruto's, his arms entwined around the other man's neck and exhales sharply when Naruto's hands pull up his sweatshirt and t-shirt and blunt fingernails skim lightly against his back.

Instinctively, he rolls his hips, grinding down on Naruto's erection. "That feels good," Naruto's voice is low, keeping the hazy pleasure wrapped around him as his cock rises to full mast in his boxers, begging for release. He looks up, his breathing rugged, his eyes staring beseechingly into Naruto's, uncertain. They haven't done this before and despite the high, Sasuke wants this to mean something to Naruto too.

"I've wanted this for so long," Naruto's voice sounds low, like the words are almost ripped out of him, grainy and sexy as hell. Tanned hands grip his hips and push him down to grind his erection against Sasuke's ass. His head comes to rest on Sasuke's shoulder and he turns it towards Sasuke's ear as he breathes harshly into it as he lifts his own hips to increase the motion, needing more friction.

Sasuke's breathing goes from harsh to labored, his hands tightening around Naruto's neck as if he's holding on to it like his life depends on it. "I…I need more," he pants, his own mouth close to Naruto's ear, causing Naruto's hands to move to his ass and squeeze it. The movement causes Sasuke's hips to snap closer to Naruto's body and increase the pace as the familiar feeling builds in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's clothes and tugs them up causing Sasuke to sluggishly remove his head from Naruto's shoulder as he complies readily and pushes his hands up to rid himself of the garments. His breath comes out as a sigh when Naruto's hands run freely across his torso, the jumble of sensations to cause his nipples to harden. His hands fist roughly in Naruto's hair when Naruto grabs the nubs and rubs them against his index finger and thumb. Sasuke's hips move helplessly as his head drops to Naruto's shoulder, seeking friction. His own hands take purchase in Naruto's sweatshirt, his pace almost relentless, needing to release the fire burning inside him. His eyes close, his grip on Naruto's clothes tightening further as he approaches his climax.

When he's suddenly pushed on his back, he snaps his eyes open in confusion to regard Naruto who's removing his clothes in slow-motion. He looks into blue eyes when Naruto leans down again and captures his mouth in another kiss. He kisses back, his hands guiding Naruto down till the other man is almost on top of him. "Fuck me," he whispers, smiling slightly when Naruto's eyes darken with need and the blond man bites his lower lip.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at him, seeking confirmation. "You sure?" he asks. The fact that they haven't done this before, eating into his thought stream as well. Sasuke nods, his hand moving to the waistband of his jeans, trying but failing to unsnap the button, his need to come almost driving him insane. He sighs gratefully when Naruto's hands move to assist the procedure and sure enough a second later, he hears the zipper lowering tooth by every enticing tooth. He lifts his ass as Naruto hauls the jeans off him almost roughly and then kicks them away like they were offending him. He's almost in the process of removing his boxers when Naruto halts the movements and mouths Sasuke's cock through his boxers.

His breath hitches, his hands trying helplessly to anchor his body to the bed as Naruto licks against the side of his heated flesh, the friction through the cotton of his underpants rendering him incoherent. He bucks his hips helplessly against Naruto's mouth, wanting more. He sighs in relief when Naruto's tongue darts to the slit of the leaking cock. His hands immediately move to the elastic of his boxers to rid him of the damned cloth but Naruto's hands capture them deftly and pin them to the side. "I'm close," the words come out almost as a sob. He bucks his hips once more and groans in frustration when one of Naruto's hands grips his hips to prevent him from moving.

Every touch of Naruto's mouth on his clothed erection is a lesson in torture. Every single movement magnified tenfold because of the weed. Naruto's thumb strokes gently against his pubes, close to where his erection strains hard into his boxers and Sasuke has to fight the urge to thrash and writhe on the bed for relief. "Naruto…please," he whines, his hands curling into frustrated fists as tears begin making their way out of his eyes.

Finally Naruto takes mercy on him as he leaves the head of Sasuke's sensitive cock with a pop and lets the man go to pull down his own jeans and boxers. Immediately Sasuke grabs his own boxers and yanks them down, tugging harshly at the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. His eyes travel slowly to Naruto's body, taking in every detail that he can to process. His eyes move to the neatly trimmed bush of blond hair but that is not what forces him to increase the pressure on the base of his cock.

Naruto's tanned hand move slowly across his own leaking penis, using the pre-cum as lube to enhance the friction and the feel. Naruto, it seems, loses his track of thought as he closes his eyes in bliss and works his cock, twisting his hand at the tip, liking the feel. His eyes open when he feels Sasuke's hand on his ankle, tugging harshly. "I won't last long Naruto. Are you going to fuck me?" Sasuke's words are almost slurred, his cock red and pulsating wildly as Sasuke denies himself the release it needs.

"Yes," Naruto's voice is a groan but he still stands there stroking his cock in a daze. And then suddenly he snaps out his haze as he works on pulling out his wallet for the condom and the packet of lube he's stashed there.

Rolling the condom on is almost torture. He's glad he's got one hand at the base to keep his penis steady. His eyes rove over Sasuke, who's breathing hard to prevent himself from stroking his cock to completion. He opens the packet of lube carefully, squeezing out the liquid on his left palm before he dips the fingers into the cool liquid as he kneels before Sasuke who promptly spreads his legs open to give Naruto access to his asshole.

Naruto leans down, removing Sasuke's hand from his cock to nuzzle his erection as he pushes two fingers inside the man. He takes Sasuke's now wilting cock in his mouth, sucking furiously in accordance with his fingers which move to spread Sasuke. He curves them and removes his mouth at the same time he finds Sasuke's prostrate and nudges it causing the dark haired man to mewl in frustration when tanned fingers grips the base of his cock and Naruto pulls out his fingers to insert three together. Sasuke grunts at the discomfort and the feeling of being stretched. The pain subsides at length as the pleasure takes over and he begins thrusting back. "Need you now Naruto," he grips a tan shoulder and brings Naruto up for a steamy kiss, sighing against Naruto's lips when he feels the blond man's erection poking against his entrance.

He relaxes his body as Naruto massages the rest of the lube from his palm on his cock and begins entering Sasuke. He thrusts the head in, groaning as Sasuke tightens his sphincter around him and taps the pale thigh to let up. What feels like an eternity later, Sasuke relaxes and Naruto begins shallow thrusting inside him, pushing in more and more with every thrust, till Sasuke feels Naruto's coarse pubic hair against his sensitive balls. Naruto waits, letting Sasuke get accustomed to his penis. He breathes hard, his back already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and then bends forward to take Sasuke's lips in another kiss.

Sasuke relaxes, exhaling in Naruto's mouth as his hands moves to grab Naruto's shoulders and finally, finally he lifts his hips. Naruto break the kiss to grab Sasuke's knees roughly and draw his legs up for a better angle. He pulls out of the dark haired man only to thrust back hard. He sets a fast pace, knowing neither is going to last long. Sasuke's hand runs down Naruto's back before pushing the man flush against him. His hand goes to his own erection, stroking quickly to match the pace Naruto has set as he pounds into him.

The sex is almost animalistic, the thrusts relentless and disjointed with every passing second as both focus on their pleasure. Naruto erupts first, his back bowing as he bites down on Sasuke's shoulder, grunting his release. Sasuke tightens his channel as he milks Naruto while his own hands tug at his cock and balls for release. His eyes open wide, mouth open in a silent scream as he comes so hard, he almost blacks out.

They lie there, panting as sweat drips from one body on another, recovering from their orgasms. Naruto leans forward and gives Sasuke one last kiss before gently pulling out with a wet squelching sound. He ties the used condom and throws it in the trash, wiping his cock gently with a couple of alcohol wipes before moving towards the bathroom to grab something to clean Sasuke up who's given up the struggle of trying to move and lies there seemingly unbothered by the come drying on his chest and stomach. He pulls out a towel and runs it under the water before wringing it out and coming back to Sasuke who is lazily humming to the song playing on Naruto's phone, an easy, relaxed grin on his face.

"Turn sideways," Naruto murmurs with a small smile, nudging Sasuke to his left. Sasuke refuses to budge, too relaxed by the sex and the weed, choosing instead to link his arms around Naruto's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Naruto complies, choosing to give Sasuke small kisses, smiling in between. After some time, he pats Sasuke's thigh, "Now move," he orders, laughing when Sasuke still refuses to move.

"Let me clean you up," he says, shoving Sasuke to the left forcefully, slapping a pale butt when Sasuke complies albeit reluctantly. Sasuke groans when the movement causes his lower back to hurt. He gasps, flinching sharply when the cold towel brushes against his ass crack. Naruto soothes the pale skin with his hand, before lifting a knee to wipe the remnants of the lube away. He works methodically from the back to the front, wiping away dried ejaculate on Sasuke's skin.

He slowly pulls Sasuke's thigh to himself, setting his legs down on the bed, back to their original position. He kisses a knee and then drops another kiss to Sasuke's navel, smiling against it when he feels Sasuke squirm, ticklish to the touch. He brings his head up when Sasuke grabs it and they kiss for a long time.

"I like kissing you," Sasuke whispers against Naruto's lips, his eyes closed past half mast, a content smile playing about his lips.

Naruto chuckles softly, drawing Sasuke closer. "Well, I _am_ a great kisser…," he says. That causes dark eyes to open and regard Naruto with a raised brow, till Naruto covers his face with his hand and bursts out laughing, Sasuke joining in after a second.

"Do you want me to roll another joint?" Naruto asks, his arms still around Sasuke who's pushing back blond bangs from Naruto's forehead, seemingly fascinated with the hair as he rolls a lock between his fingers and marvels at the color, causing Naruto to break into another bout of laughter. He drops a kiss to Sasuke's nose and repeats the question, nodding when Sasuke shakes his head in the negative.

He looks up then and rolls his neck to work out the cricks in his neck when he hears Sasuke huffing loudly under him. He regards him with a raised eyebrow, then smiles when he still sees Sasuke's hand in the air where he was playing with Naruto's hair not a minute ago.

"So what are we now?" Sasuke asks, surprising himself with the question. He isn't one for labels so naturally this question comes from the left side of the field for even him. He's almost about to dismiss the topic, unease settling in his hazy brain when Naruto continues regarding him without any expression on his face.

"Do you want a repeat of this?" Naruto asks, slowly withdrawing his hand away from Sasuke's neck to brush Sasuke's hair away from his eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke whispers, his gaze dropping to where Naruto's tongue darts out to lick his lips as if nervous.

"Then lovers I guess?" Naruto asks, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm attracted to you," Sasuke says, surprised once again by his own words.

Naruto laughs. "I thought we'd already established that," he states wryly, running a fingertip down Sasuke's cheek, making Sasuke close his eyes and moan in bliss. "I've always been attracted to you too, Sasuke."

"Then lovers we are," he replies, smiling when he likes the taste of it against his tongue.

"Do we spit on it?" Naruto asks, grinning goofily at Sasuke's expression.

"That's what she said," Naruto breaks out in loud guffaws at that, consciously walking in that one; Sasuke joins in after a second.

"Your music still sucks," he says pulling affectionately at Sasuke's nose, causing dark eyebrows to furrow in annoyance.

Sasuke sneers or makes an attempt at a sneer, waiting for a second to listen to Yui crooning on Naruto's phone before pointing to the general direction of the phone and saying, "The feeling is mutual, Uzumaki."

Naruto laughs as he bends down to kiss Sasuke once more. Deliberately misinterpreting Sasuke's words, he whispers, "I hope so Sasuke. I would like that very much."

* * *

_**The End** _


End file.
